The present invention is directed to evaluating timed events and, in particular, to measuring a human's ability to rhythmically stay on a beat. While the invention is illustrated for use in carrying out a technique for improving neurological functionality, it may have other applications as well.
Generating a rhythmic beat and measuring a human response in attempting to clap hands or stomp a foot in synchronism with the beat is difficult. Time beat generation and response time measuring should be achieved to sub-millisecond accuracy. Current computing devices, such as laptop and tablet computers, Smartphones, and the like, build in too much latency in generating output signals and responding to input signals. While specialized hardware circuits perform better than programmed computers, they still introduce bias which is variable and, therefore, difficult to compensate for. Moreover, specialized hardware circuits tend to be inflexible and prone to frequent configuration changes that need to be back-fitted in the field.